


[FANMIX] Move Dust Through the Light

by CloudAtlas



Series: RedStar [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fanmix, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas
Summary: Fanmix for my ficMore Dust Through the Light.Rock band/rancher AU -- “Clint,” Kate says slowly as two figures emerge from the house, their shapes so achingly familiar Clint wants to wrap himself up in them and never, ever let go. “Are you friends with James Barnes and Natasha Romanov offucking RedStar!?”





	[FANMIX] Move Dust Through the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Move Dust Through The Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952579) by [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas). 



> Cover painting by [sarahwrightpaintings ](https://www.etsy.com/in-en/shop/sarahwrightpaintings?ref=l2-shopheader-name)on Etsy: [buy it here](https://www.etsy.com/in-en/listing/287314641/wheat-field-storm-clouds-rural-landscape). Text from the lyric sheet of Perth by Bon Iver. Edited by me using Picasa and Paint.
> 
> Unfortunately, one track isn't available on Spotify, so I've linked the YouTube video so you can at least hear it, because it's wonderful.

[ [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/g1dqlje3qz6ddsoszkftizba8/playlist/5yB4lGGTXF1JLePlSlncLe?si=nf_i3K4HRdyv8ABN122E6w) ]

Perth - Bon Iver   
Same Old Same Old - Civil Wars  
Good Woman - Cat Power  
In A Week - Hozier feat. Karen Cowley  
You Make Loving Fun - Fleetwood Mac  
Here With Me - Susie Suh x Robert Koch  
Wild Horses (cover) - Susan Boyle  
After the Storm - Mumford & Sons  
Set the First to the Third Bar - Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright  
To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra  
Spanish Sahara - Foals  
Once - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova  
[Mammas Don’t Let You Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys - Karen O](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=939BDbpU5do)  
White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons  
Heavenfaced - The National 


End file.
